


First Aid

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cas?" Dean approached hesitantly. He was about to ask 'what are you doing' but he was also beginning to think he didn't want to know the answer.</i>
</p><p>Prompt: Doing something ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

"Cas?" Dean approached hesitantly. He was about to ask 'what are you doing' but he was also beginning to think he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas looked up from his apparently delicate work as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Are you..." Dean sighed, paused, and then realised he was going to have to ask. "Are you putting an arm cast on a squirrel?"

Cas nodded, again as though there was nothing odd about his behaviour. "It was injured," he answered, as though this even began to cover the situation.

"Some reason you didn't just heal it and let it go back to running up and down trees?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Cas paused this time, looked at his work, looked at the squirrel, and then frowned. "Oh." He waved a hand over it and removed what he'd started of the cast, healing the creature in the process. Once it was no longer injured and free to move, the squirrel took off through the gap in the motel room window.

Dean, instead of trying to figure out what had just happened, pretended he hadn't seen a thing.


End file.
